Dire consequences
by linkinparkgirl1989
Summary: A bet, a night and the dire consequences... Written for love-is-like-lighteningx 's Dramione Baby-challenge.
1. A bet

**Written for love-is-like-lighteningx 's Dramione Baby-challenge.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the huge Harry potter empire... only ideas and fantasies...**

* * *

**Hermoine's POV**

I looked at the girl in the mirror, Ginny has done a great job at my make-up. It's noticable but not too noticable.

" So.. what do you think?" I ask Lavender as I check the mirror one last time before turning around to face her.

" Well, it's nice but it's not like it's..."

" Like it's what?"

" Well.."Lavender sighed. "Nevermind Hermoine, that dress suits you well." She smiled.

I turned back to my reflection, what's wrong with my dress? The purple complements my hair and skin tone, it was a nice lenght. Just above my knees and the big bow in the middle is so cute! I love this dress! I twirled around once more for emphasis and took my purse to go downstairs.

As I walked into the Gryffindor common room Ginny was already waiting for me with Harry, He had finally asked Ginny to the annual September Ball. They look so lovely together.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

" Yes." I smiled. "Thank you for escorting me to the ball."

Due to lack of a date for the ball, Ginny asked Harry if he could escort us both to the ball. Just for the big entrance but I still appreciate it very much.

I spotted the rest of the girls quickly and headed over there giving Ginny and Harry some time to themselves.

"Merlin Granger, it's a party not a funeral." Pansy Parkinson remarked as she walked past me.

" This is a partydress, isn't it?" I asked Parvati

"Well it is but it's just not very sexy ..."

" I tried telling her but she just went bonkers." Lavender replied.

" No you didn't, you said it suited me well!" I hissed.

" It does, it's a great dress for a prude."

" I'm not a prude!"

" Well I'm sorry to say so Hermoine, you're my friend but you've always been kind of a prude. I've never even seen you with a boy." Ginny joined the conversation.

" Have you ever even had a boyfriend?" Hannah Abbott asked.

" Or sex." Lavender Giggled.

"Merlin! Off course I have!"

"Well then you won't mind taking a bet then would you?" She replied.

" Absolutely no problem, I'll prove to you that I'm not a prude!"

" I dare you to seduce the first boy that comes through that door."

"Pff easily!" I replied before I turned around to see who it would be.

First Daphne Greengrass entered, I became anxious because I was expecting the first one to walk through that door to be a boy.

I sighed and turned around again untill I heard the girls giggling.

" Merlin, you're in for a treat.."

No other then Draco Malfoy had just entered the great hall. As

he was looking over the hall I was preparing myself to walk up to him and start making a fool out of myself. I'll never pull this off.

" Can I at least wait untill he's had a few drinks?" I whisper to Ginny.

" Why don't you bring him one yourself?" Lavender replies pushing 2 glasses of firewhiskey in my hands.

I take a sip of a glass myself before slowly walking towards him.

" Did you know that Crookshanks is part kneazle?"

" No Granger, I didn't know that..." He drawled. " But what I do know is that you're holding two glasses of firewhiskey and that's one too many..."

I instantly looked down at the glasses as if I'd never seen them before."Oh"

"Mind giving me one?"

"Oh right, yes.."

" Thanks Granger." He smirked holding up the glass.

I gulped down whatever was remaining in my glass.

" Merlin Granger I never thought of you as an alcoholist but I might have to reconsider." He grinned.

" I think I'll get myself another, you too?"

" Sure.."

Ginny walked up to me at the table while I was pouring drinks.

" And?"

" For once in my life, I actually have no idea.."

" I never thought I'd see the day." She smiled.

" Neither did I." drawled a voice from behind us.

I turned around to come face to face with Draco Malfoy once again.

" I was wondering what was taking you so long, If you're going to be the only one keeping me company tonight I'll need more then one glass." He continued.

" Ever so charming aren't you Malfoy?"

" Anything for you Granger." He smirked.

" Well then, Cheers!"

" Cheers!"

* * *

**_*** 2 hours and a lot of drinks later ***_**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

" Merlin, Granger! You really said that?"

" Yes, but I mean he was just sitting there. I couldn't help myself."

" Does that happen often?"

" What?" She replies confused.

" You know, you not being able to help yourself." I smirked.

" Wouldn't you like to know?" She replies seductively. I never thought I'd use that word related to Hermoine Granger but I must say, that comment sent chills down my spine.

" Maybe it's the firewhiskey talking but yes, I would like to know. " I say while winking at her.

She took my hand and started pulling me through the crowd.

" What are you doing?" I asked suprised.

She stopped and turned around to face me, letting her hand rest upon my chest.

" You wanted to know didn't you? Well I can't show you here.." She smirked with a smirk that rivals my own.

I swiftly followed her through the rest of the castle.

As I saw the door of the room of requirment appearing, I immediatly pulled on the hand that was holding mine.

" Can't you show me in there?"

" Yes, perfect." She replied, eyes glistening with mischief.

We entered a candlelit room with a enormous bed that seemed to have come directly out of a teenage girl's perfect fantasy of a romantic evening.

" Aren 't you coming?" She asked softly, as if doubting if she was doing the right thing.

I seated myself next to her on the bed and slowly turned her towards me.

As our lips connected I could feel her loosening up my trousers, I never knew she'd be such a vixen.

I pushed her further down on the bed and started unzipping her dress.

I slowly made my way down her body in a trail of kisses, giving some more attention to her perky breasts.

Taking down her knickers in the proces I made my way down to her thighs.

After quickly discarding my remaining items of clothing I climbed back into bed next to her.

Kissing her passionatly while my fingers lingered over her body finally reaching their destination between her legs.

I moved them faster, enjoying the sound of her moans.

" Are you ready?"

" Uhuh! I want you in me!" She nearly screamed.

I complied to her demand starting with soft movements, feeling how tight she was.

" Please, faster.." She whispered.

Smirking I gave in to her demand.

While she reached her high I let go simultaniously.

" Oh Draco " She moaned.

Merlin, I love it when a girl moans my name...

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please review if you did :D**


	2. You won't believe what a night I had

Disclaimer:

**I do not own anything of the huge Harry potter empire... **

**

* * *

**

**Hermoine's POV**

I woke up slowly as the sunlight started to light up the room.

Wait a minute.. this isn't my room...

"Where are my clothes!" I nearly screamed.

" Merlin Granger, no need to yell at me this early in the morning."

I turned to the person who was mumbling all sorts of curses at the moment.

"No no no, this can't be.."

" That's not what you said yesterday." He smirked even though I could see that he was thoroughly shaken by us waking up together too.

" I don't care what I said yesterday Malfoy!" I replied while trying to wrap the blanket around me.

I stood up taking the blanket with me while searching for my clothes.

"Uhm.." I heard.

" What is it now Malfoy?" I sighed turning around to face him. "Oh Merlin, can't you keep that covered I said covering my eyes.

" Don't like what you see?" He replied taunting me.

" It's ... You know.. Eww Gross.."

" It's just a little bit of morning glory." he winked.

" Do you really have to display it like that?"

" No, but since it annoys you I think I will."

" You're such a prick."

" You seemed to enjoy that prick yesterday though."

I glared at him before resuming the search for my dress.

After I finally found it under the bed and put it on I noticed he'd already left.

* * *

I entered the gryffindor common room looking for Ginny.

I spotted her quickly and made my way over to her.

" Ginny, can I talk to you?"

" Sure, why are you still wearing your dress?"

" I'll explain in your room." I said while walking towards it already.

Making sure no other girls were around I quickly closed the door behind us.

" Tell me everything!" Ginny giggled.

" I woke up next to Malfoy this morning in the room of requirment."

"The Malfoy?"

" Yes, are there any other Malfoys in this school?"

" No.. So.. how was it?"

" How was what Ginny? I don't even remember doing anything last night after that bet we made."

" Well, I'm guessing you had sex with Malfoy..."

" Oh by Godric..."

" What?"

" I called him a prick and he said ' you seemed to enjoy that prick yesterday though' but I thought he just meant him in general not his actual prick.."

Ginny just stared at me.

" Oh Ginny, this is even worse then I thought. I'm not even going to be able to look at him after this." I sighed. "I'm going to the head's dorm, I should've gone there yesterday already but I didn't because of the party and well..." I said before turning to leave.

" Hermoine.."

"Yes ginny?"

"You do know Malfoy is head boy right?"

"No! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

" We thought you knew... well good luck, you're going to need it."

* * *

I entered the head's dorm slowly, sticking my head in the room first so I could see if Draco was in there.

Thank Godric, he wasn't.

I quickly passed the dorm and stormed in to my room, closing the door as quickly as I could before collapsing against it.

" Granger, if you're that desperate you just had to ask instead of storming in here like a madman.

I looked up to face Draco Malfoy once again. Oh by Godric, can't this just stop it's becoming rather dreadful.

"For your information Malfoy, I was trying to avoid you but appareantly I stormed trough the wrong door." I said as calm as possible.

He just chuckled.

" As long as you believe that Granger..."

"What does that mean?" I replied agrivated.

" It just means that I know better." He winked.

**Draco's POV**

" Arghh" She screamed.

I just love to get her so agrivated.

I left early this morning, knowing I'd get another chance at taunting her when she'd enter the head's dorm. I had just placed myself on my bed with a good book, waiting for her to drop in.

I couldn't help but laugh a little which made her even angrier.

" Could you stop laughing at this situation."

" This situation?" I asked still sniggering.

" Yes, I woke up naked next to my worst enemy who I appareantly had sex with then I visit my best friend to tell her all about my problems and she just happens to mention that that boy ,who I wanted to avoid for the rest of my life because of what happened last night, is also head boy so I'll be sharing a dorm with him. In the process of still trying to avoid him I accidently, no not on purpose, storm into his room instead of mine. So I think I have the right of speaking of it as a situation since it's not exactly been a good day for me." She ranted.

" Oh it's been a great day for me.." I drawled. " Woke up next to you, ran from you and then well.. then I ended up here trying to read a book when all of the sudden you come throwing yourself at me." I paused, acting as if I was thinking and then resuming my drawl. " Yepp" I said popping the P. "Nothing out of the ordinary there.."

She just rolled her eyes at me.

" I'm going to my room."

I didn't reply but just layed back on my bed and returned to my book.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, I'm already writing the next chapter because all your wonderful reviews gave me so much inspiration.**

**Keep on reading ;-)**


	3. Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the Harry potter empire...**

**I do own this plot, I am still deciding if that's a good or a bad thing...**

**

* * *

**

**This takes place a couple of weeks after the previous chapter. (about 3 to 4 weeks)**

**

* * *

**

**Hermoine's POV**

" Harry stop it!" Ginny yelled.

" Really Harry, you need some new guy friends. Ever since Ron took that job at the ministry instead of coming back for a seventh year with us you've been constantly hanging around Ginny and me. How are we supposed to talk girl talk now." I giggled.

" Yes Harry, how are we supposed to talk about our menstrual cramps and periods and make-up now?" Ginny giggled too, as she understood what I was getting at.

Harry face was a bright glowing red by now and as he excused himself quickly, Ginny and I fell into a fit of giggles.

" Amazing 'Mione! How did you come up with that?" She grinned.

" Well I actually need to talk to you about something that I believe falls under girl talk." I replied softly.

" 'Mione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

" Come with me."

"Where?"

" Your room."

Ginny looked confused but followed anyway.

After checking if we were alone, she turned to me.

" You didn't sleep with Malfoy again did you?"

"No! Ginny!"

"Well last time you hoisted me up to my room like this and told me we had to talk, you slept with Malfoy so excuse me for assuming something like that." She said grinning slightly.

" Well I didn't this time!"

" Calm down 'mione, just tell me what you wanted to talk about."

" I've been feeling kind of sick lately and I haven't had my period last month and I was wondering if you knew what it could be because I've searched ' _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions' __**(this is a real book in the wizarding world of Harry Potter) **_but I can't find anything that covers all the symptoms." I sighed.

" 'Mione darling, do you mind if I try a spell?"

" No, if it helps us to a solution then go ahead. You're one of the cleverest witches I know Ginny, I trust you."

She held the tip of her wand to my stomach and whispered "Examino Praegnas". ___**( Not a real spell, I just made it up with some latin words)**_

The tip of her wand slowly started to glow with a green light.

" Oh 'Mione..." She whispered.

" What? What's wrong Ginny?"

" You're not sick, you're pregnant."

" No silly, you can't be pregnant without having sex... Oh no.. No Ginny, you have to try it again , maybe you did the spell wrong. I mean it was just one time and..."

" Hermione! Stop rambling! You're going to have to tell Malfoy.."

"I'm not telling him!"

"But he's the father 'Mione!"

" I don't care, I don't want him or his family involved with my child!"

"So you're keeping it?"

"Off course, I wouldn't think of taking away his or her chance of life." I replied while rubbing my stomach.

Ginny smiled at this small gesture.

" I still think you should tell him." She whispered.

" Ginny, he's a death-eater!"

"Ex-death-eater."

"And his father is locked up in azkaban."

"You should be glad about that, it's better then him being around your child."

"And his mother.."

"His mother turned out to be a rather decent woman, Hermione. She understands what you do to protect your family. They turned to the light side remember."

"Yes, when it was obvious their side was losing." I drawled.

"They would've been killed if they changed sides before."

"And then I haven't talked about the years of taunting and name-calling yet."

"Well... Ok, I can't argue with that one but still... You've gotten along pretty well the last few weeks haven't you?"

"Maybe... but I'm still not telling him! I'm not telling anyone. Ginny you have to promise me, you won't tell anyone..."

" I won't, But they'll notice eventually 'Mione."

" But it will give me time to think about it."

"What about Harry?"

"I'll tell Harry myself.."

"And if anybody asks who the father is?"

"I'll tell them it's Harry, everybody know I spent a lot of time with Harry and Ron."

"Uhm, 'Mione.."

" Oh sorry Ginny, Uhm I'll tell them it's Ron then. We had that little thing over the summer so.."

"'Mione, I don't think Lavender would like that. She and Ron have been dating again remember."

" Oh by Godric, I'll just have to tell them I don't know or something."

"Tell them you cant tell because it would bring you and the baby in danger."

" Yes! Perfect! " I smiled. " Thank you Ginny!"

* * *

I entered the common room silently again, weeks after that night I had another reason to avoid him again.

I had come back from a long talk with Ginny and Harry, Harry actually took the news fairly well.

_*** Flashback ***_

We cornered Harry in the Common room and told him we needed to talk.

After we entered the room of requirement, ironic isn't it, I immediatly dropped the bomb.

" Harry, I'm pregnant."

" 'Mione, are you sure?"

" Yes, Ginny did this spell and well, I kind of know when it happened..."

"Is it Ron's? I know you guys had a thing over summer break but I don't know if you had..."

"It's not Ron's.."

"Do you know who the father is?"

I looked at Ginny and contemplated if I should tell him but this is Harry, he's been with me through everything.

" It's Malfoy.." I whispered.

" You're dating Malfoy?"

" No, we had a one-night-stand after the ball."

"Hermoine, how could you. I mean.. Merlin... Does he know?"

" No, I'm not going to tell him and neither are you."

" I won't 'Mione. I'll support you, whatever decision you make I'll be here."

_*** End Flashback ***_

On my way back I had made a detour through the library for some books on the subject, I wondered if a magical pregnancy was any different from a muggle pregnancy. I was carrying them close to my chest as I hurried to my room, praying that no one saw me.

I hurried past the sofa where Malfoy was reading a book and locked myself in my room.

These are going to be some though months...

* * *

**At the rate I'm going, I think I'll be able to post a chapter ever 2-4 days...**

**Don't hate me if it takes a little longer sometimes :D**

**Thank you for reading and uhm.. I still LOVE your reviews :D**

**_Happy New year to everyone! May all your wishes come true in 2011 !_**


	4. Coming clean

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the Harry potter empire...**

* * *

**This chapter takes place a couple of weeks (more like months) after the other one again, Hermoine is about 4 months pregnant.**

* * *

**Hermoine's POV**

I softly caressed the little bump under my shirt while I looked in the mirror. I sighed before closing my robes. I checked if my babybump was visible one last time before I grabbed my books and left for class.

I tried my best to keep it hidden as long as possible but it hurt me to not be able to share it with anyone except for Ginny and Harry.

Sometimes I just wanted to scream it to the whole world but I knew it was better kept hidden.

People had started to notice already but I hadn't confirmed anything yet.

I walked through the hall when I bumped into Pansy Parkinson.

" Hey Granger, watch it!"

I just rolled my eyes and walked past, carefully avoiding Malfoy.

" So, who knocked you up Granger?" Blaise asked sniggering.

The war might have ended in their disadvantage but that didn't make the slytherins any less confident or annoying.

" Probably some muggle, no wizard would even touch her." Pansy sneered.

If they only knew..

I noticed Malfoy was keeping quiet, he hadn't said a word and was hiding behind his friend. Usually he'd be the one leading the taunts.

**Draco's POV**

I wished Pansy would just keep her dirty mouth shut.

I couldn't tell her though, they didn't know I slept with Granger.

The whole school had been buzzing with rumours that she was pregnant but no one could tell me who the father was. I'd cornered everyone I could find talking about the rumour, expecting them to know more but they all said the same.

Granger hadn't confirmed nor denied that she was pregnant, she just kept her mouth shut and walked on.

Merlin, she could be so frustrating sometimes.

I watched her as she turned around and started to walk away, did she have her hand on her stomach or was that just my imagination?

I started walking behind her, we had divination together.

For once I was glad to leave the others behind, al they kept talking about was stupid Granger and that stupid rumour!

Off course before I could confront her she had Potter and weaselette by her side. Damn bodyguards!

**Hermoine's POV**

" Miss Granger? Miss Granger?"

"Oh, Yes miss Trelawney."

" Are you feeling alright dear?"

"I'll be alright, I'm just feeling a little ill."

"No dear, I think you should go back to your dorm or I foresee great danger." Miss Trelawney said with a vague look in her eyes.

Oh by Godric, nothing bad is going to happen although I probably could use the extra sleep.

"If you say so miss." I replied and started to gather my books and quills.

" Mister Malfoy will escort you."

No, he can't. He'll notice. Come on Hermoine think fast..

"Miss, I can't let mister Malfoy's education suffer because I'm feeling a little ill."

"Miss Granger, mister Malfoy is an excellent student so I'm sure missing this one lesson won't effect his grades at all. Mister Malfoy, escort miss Granger to the heads dorm and see that she stays there. You are both excused, now go."

I started walking , ignoring him. I could here his footsteps behind me but he kept quiet.

Damn Trelawney, I could reach the dorms myself thank you. I'm pregnant not crippled damn it! She doesn't even know I'm pregnant and she already thinks I need a babysitter...

" Granger, our dorm is that way..."

" Oh right, I knew that."

" Then why were you walking in the wrong direction?"

I just sneered and turned towards our dorm.

I said the password and headed straight for the bathroom, taking of my robes and throwing them on the couch on the way.

I splashed my face with some cold water and entered the common room again to catch Malfoy staring at me.

" Malfoy, I'm not going to drop dead on the spot or anything if that's what you're waiting for, there's no great danger coming." I replied rolling my eyes.

" So it's true." He whispered while walking towards me.

" Malfoy, you're scaring me."

"How long?"

I looked at him with obvious confusion, what was he talking about?

" Do I have to spell it out for you? Granger, how far along are you in your pregnancy." He hissed.

It shocked me, how did he know.

Oh fuck... by removing my robes my babybump became very visible under the thin shirt I was wearing.

" About 4 months." I answered warily.

He stared at me, then he scowled at thin air while mumbling to himself.

There was nothing I could do but stand there and watch him stomp around the room.

" Is it mine?" He asked as he turned around to me once more.

I could still say no but something in me wouldn't let me, maybe it was the baby trying to get to know his or her father.

"Yes." I whispered, sobbing softly.

Oh by Godric, why did I have to start crying now.

I watched him again as he muttered something and left the common room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I marched into the slytherin common room, relieved to find Blaise alone.

" It's mine" I stated.

"What's yours?" Blaise asked, ever his calm self.

"You know the rumour about Granger."

"Yeah..."

"Well, she's really pregnant. 4 months already!"

"Calm down mate, it's not your problem right. Poor bloke that has a kid with Granger though" he grinned.

"It's exactly my problem! It's mine Blaise."

" Mate, how is that even possible. It's not like you... Ha! You shagged Granger didn't you!" He laughed.

" The night of the september-ball, she was drunk and so was I. Although I must admit, from what I remember it wasn't that bad." I replied smirking.

Blaise laughed at my comment but continued on a more serious tone.

" So you're going to be a dad."

"I guess, I can't just let her raise the kid alone. It's a Malfoy for Salazar's sake."

"I always knew you fancied her." He grinned.

" What! I don't fancy Hermoine."

" Oh, it's Hermoine now."

" Well might as well call her by her first name, since she'll be giving birth to my child and all."

" You're not fooling anyone, you know. Neither is she."

I looked at him with a skeptic look on my face.

" Come on mate, all the bickering? And no way that you'd shag someone you hate just because you're drunk. 'Cause trust me, drunk or not I'd never shag Parkinson. I'd still think she's hidious."

* * *

I walked in to the common room in a much calmer state then I had left it in.

Though Blaise had gotten me quite annoyed with his comments about me fancying hermoine, I must admit he might have a point. There is a thin line between love and hate after all.

As I walked in I spotted Hermoine on the couch, fast asleep.

I walked over there and kneeled down.

Looking at her sleeping form and realising she has a child growing inside her. Our child, a burden she has been carrying alone until now. I must admit, I am amazed by the strenght of this woman.

I Softly let my fingers trail across her swollen belly.

"Malfoy?" She whispers in a sleepy voice.

My hand quickly drops back to my side as she tries to sit up.

"Have you told anyone yet?" I ask her, trying to distract her.

" Uhm, Ginny and Harry know."

"Oh." I sigh. I'm glad she had someone to confide in. " And your parents?"

" No, I haven't been able to undo the spell I've put on them so they don't even know I excist."

More admiration, where is this coming from?

I guess I never really thought about what she had to go through, I was only fixated on our side of the war.

"I'm... I'm sorry." I whisper.

She looks at me with some strange emotion in her eyes.

" It's not your fault, you can't help it that you got sucked into voldemorts plans. You were only a pawn in his game of chess."

"I thought you hated me."

" I did, before I knew what you went through."

I stood up and started walking towards the door.

" Draco?"

" Yes"

" Where are you going?"

" To headmistress McGonagall to ask for some time off."

"Why?"

"You're meeting my mother." I replied. "In better circumstances this time."

* * *

_**I hope you liked it 'cause I love reading those lovely reviews ^^**_


	5. The manor

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the Harry potter empire...**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I watched Hermoine pack her trunk, why does she insist on doing certain things the muggle way?

I could've had that trunk packed in a matter of minutes, instead of hours.

" Are you trying to postpone our trip by packing so slowly?"

"No! I just want to make sure I have everything." She replied softly.

" Sure Granger..." I sighed. " I'm going to check if the floo is ready, McGonagall promised she'd open it at two o'clock."

" Alright"

I was relieved to find the floo open and enough floo powder present for the trip.

It didn't take me long to convince McGonagall to let us visit my mother for a week, with Hermoine's pregnancy and the war behind us. Family is important to everyone right now.

As if on cue Hermoine started walking in with her trunk.

As she set it down next to mine I put a spell on the both of them to make them appear at the manor.

" Ready?" I asked.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes but then she nodded anyway. Got to love the gryffindor courage right...

I stepped in to the flames first, Hermoine following behind me.

As soon as I stepped out of the flames mother engulfed me in a hug.

"Draco! My boy, what has brought you home in the middle of the school year?"

"Mother.." I replied nodding towards Hermoine.

" Oh My, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see you there Miss... Granger isn't it?" She replied looking at me for confirmation. " Oh and I see you are in blessed condition..."

I turned towards Hermoine to see her cradling her belly with both her hands. She looked up at me with slight confusion before she turned towards my mother again and nodded. I figured she was wondering why I hadn't told mother yet.

"Oh wonderful, will your boyfriend be joining us too then dear?"

"Mother... Could we sit down.. In the study maybe?"

" Off course, I'll let the elves prepare us a bite to eat. Follow me"

I motioned towards Hermoine to follow us. She hadn't said a word since we arrived, was she afraid?

As soon as we sat down I decided to cut to the subject, why wait...

" Mother, Hermoine is pregnant."

"Yes son, I already saw that." Mother replied while she smiled at Hermoine.

" I am the father of the child."

" But Draco, I thought you two hated eachother. I already thought it was strange that you brought miss Granger with you but I thought you two had become aqquintences while sharing head duties. How could two people that hate eachother create a child together?"

" Lots of firewhiskey?" Hermoine replied softly as if trying to find her voice again.

" I'm sure that helped a lot but still... Could you excuse me please?" Mother said as she stood up and made her way towards the hall. "Draco, I'm sure you can show miss Granger to her accommodations. Miss Granger, please make yourself at home." She said right before she disappeared around the corner.

"Well, that went well..." I drawled.

I laughed as I caught Hermoine looking at me with a sceptic look.

" Come on, I'll show you your room. Your trunk will probably already be there."

* * *

A day went by without word from mother, Hermoine and I ate alone in the enormous dining room.

" Do you think she'll ever come down?" She asked.

I stared at her for a while, marvelling in our little conversation... for as petty as it seems, we never really had conversations like this without snapping at eachother.

" She will, she's just in shock I guess. Are you enjoying your stay at the manor?" I replied eventually.

" I really haven't done much except for staring at the ceiling." She replied laughing.

I stood up and offered her my hand.

She stared up at me with confusion in her eyes.

" Just trust me." I smiled. "What's the worst that I could do?"

" Are you serious? You're an ex-deatheater. I think the question would be what wouldn't you do to me."

" Ok, you've got a point but if I hurt you, I'd be hurting my child too..."

She glared at me for a second but eventually took my hand.

**Hermoine's POV**

I tried my best to keep up as he ran through the corridors with my hand in his.

When we finally stopped I was hunched over trying to catch my breath.

I looked up to see where we were and gasped.

This place was almost as big as the Hogwarts library!

Two floors filled with books.

" I thought you would like it." I heard Draco say.

He had moved to stand beside me, still holding my hand.

" It's wonderful" I replied giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Oh by Godric, I didn't mean for that to happen.

He was still staring at me but he didn't look angry, he just looked suprised...

" Merlin, I'm sorry... I.. I... " I got cut off by a pair of soft lips touching my own.

I marvelled in his touch as his lips moved against mine, his hand softly gliding towards my waist.

He broke the kiss as his hand stopped on my belly. I stared at him as he looked down at his hand, his fingers traveling over the growing bump beneath my shirt.

" A child born from the unlikeliest of people.." He said with a smile.

" In four months time we'll be parents.." I reminded him softly.

" Merlin..." He replied as I smiled back at him.

My hand softly touching his that was still touching my growing belly, we just stared at eachother.

* * *

It's already my third day at the manor and Narcissa hasn't come down yet.

I spent my day in the library with Draco, we would sit on the opposite side of a table both reading a book. From time to time I'd glance at him or he'd glance at me but we barely spoke and strangely enough we both seemed comfortable with the silence.

By the evening we had both retired to our rooms.

Therefore I was suprised when I heard a soft knock on my door.

Assuming it was Draco I replied easily.

" Come in."

My suprise was even greater when it was not Draco but Narcissa that entered my temporary room.

" Excuse me for disturbing you so late in the evening miss Granger."

" Please, call me Hermoine."

She smiled at me.

" Hermoine, I didn't mean to be rude the past couple of days. Please allow me to explain myself."

I nodded.

" I always imagined that someday Draco would come home with a girl and they would have a family together. I never even considered it happening so soon. I guess I'm still having trouble with letting him go. He's still my little boy in my mind."

" He'll always be your son."

" But soon he'll be a father too and perhaps someday ,not too far in the future ,he might be a husband too. Don't misunderstand me Hermoine, I grant you all the happiness together. That's why I hope you'll except this little token." She said as she showed me a little blanket embroided with the Malfoy initial.

I let my fingers glide over the embroided M on the soft fabric.

" It used to be Draco's, I kept it all these years but I think it is time to pass it on to his first born..." She said as she smiled softly. " Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

" No, I haven't been to a doctor yet."

" Oh my, Hermoine how far along are you?"

" Almost five months."

" I will notify our family doctor immediatly, I'm sure he'll make time to see you tomorrow."

" Really it's not necessary... I'll visit miss Pomfrey at the hospital wing when we go back to school."

" I insist." She said with a tone I knew I shouldn't argue against.

* * *

"Congratulations are in order I believe." The doctor responded after doing a couple of tests. "You seem to be expecting a very healthy baby boy."

I turned towards Draco and was thrilled to see his face lighting up with glee.

I never expected him to be genuinely happy with this baby.

Narcissa looked serene as ever.

"Oh merlin." I whispered.

" What's wrong dear?" Narcissa asked.

" I'm due in may..."

" Yes dear, I thought you knew that..."

" How will I prepare for the exams? I won't have any time! What about my career? St. Mungo's won't accept me as an intern when I've just given birth. They'll suggest I take a leave first, That'll set me back a couple of months at least!"

" Hermoine! Calm down." Draco soothed. " Breathe in and out, it's going to be fine. We'll make it through, together.."

I looked up at him.

" Together." I repeated. Maybe we would...

* * *

Okay, first of all..

I''m sooooooo sorry! It's been a while since I've updated but I'm trying to work on it... I've just been sick a lot lately and that doesn't really help my writing skills...

Second...

I hope you liked it.

And Third...

Thank you guys for being patient with me and for reviewing.

See you next chapter ;)


	6. Our son

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the Harry potter empire...**

* * *

**Hermoine's POV**

The week at the manor hadn't been too bad. I was frightened at first because of Narcissa's initial reaction to the news but when she visited my room later on and told me how she felt we actually bonded, I think.

Draco and I had grown a little closer, although that kiss didn't happen again.

We hadn't really talked much since our return to hogwarts but I could sense that he was thinking about something for a while now.

"Mione?"

" I'm in my room."

"So.." Ginny asked as she came in.

"So what?"

" Well, how was you 'vacation' at the Malfoy manor?"

" Not too bad..." I said smiling.

" Oh merlin, you shagged him again didn't you!"

"Merlin no!" I sighed. " but we kissed.."

" Well, what's next? You're going to get to know eachother?"

"What... Ginny?" I replied confused.

" Well you're doing everything backwards, so I asumed that's what followed."

" I don't really know him... All I know is bad things about him, the things we used to hate him for and well some of us still do."

"I'm guessing Ron doesn't know yet."

"No, Telling Harry was hard enough. At least Harry is the sensible one, Ron's head would probably blow up."

" I'd like to see that happen, weasel all over the place."

I turned around to see Draco leaning against the wall.

" Excuse me, that's my brother you're talking about." Ginny replied.

" Excuse accepted She-weasel, you can't help it that he's your brother."

I could see Ginny's face turn as red as her hair.

" Uhm Ginny, maybe you should go. We'll catch up another time."

"Fine!" Ginny replied before she got up and left.

" Who has gotten her knickers in a twist?"

" Appareantly you have..." I drawled which made him smirk. Merlin that's so sexy when he does that.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I just came by to see how you were doing."

I smiled.

" And to ask you something." He continued softly.

" Merlin, I knew this visit couldn't be without motive."

" Yeah, it's just ... you know.."

"Yes?"

" Hermoine, since we're having a baby together and all... maybe we should spend some time together, getting to know eachother..."

" I think that's a great idea" I replied smiling at him.

His face lit up as he smiled back at me, a real smile graced his lips.

I could practically feel the butterflies in my stomach...

Wait a minute.. those aren't butterflies...

"Draco! The baby is kicking!" I said happily.

I took his hand and put it on my swollen stomach, under my shirt. " Can you feel it?"

He seemed a little confused by the sudden contact with my bare skin but got over it quickly when the baby kicked again.

" Is that the baby?" he asked.

" Yes draco, that's our son." I replied smiling at him.

" you keep kicking Draco Jr. , daddy's right here." He said to my stomach.

" Uhm, I think we'll have to discuss that first."

"Discuss what?" He replied innnocently.

" Draco Jr." I said sarcasticly.

" What's wrong with my name, I like my name. My mother gave it to me."

" Yeah well... I like your name on you but maybe we could consider something different for our son, I mean do you really want to share your precious first name?" I tried.

" I'll share anthing with this kid." He replied confidently.

Oh merlin... this is going to take a while...

* * *

We walked into the great hall together, I gave Draco one last smile before we both went to our own house table.

I joined Ginny and Harry at our table where dinner was being served.

Suddenly the doors opened with a smash.

" Hermoine, are you completely bonkers? How could you? You're smarter than this! " Ron came in ranting and pushing everyone out of his way.

" I could've expected this from Lavender or even Ginny but you? Hermoine? Pregnant? Really?"

I just sat there looking shocked.

" Ron!" Ginny hissed. " Could you keep it down? You're making a scene!"

" Whose is it?" Ron hissed back.

I was at loss for words. How did he know? I searched for Draco's face in the crowd staring at me but I couldn't find him.

" Whose is it?" Ron yelled this time.

" Mine" I heard a deep voice behind me answer Ron's question.

" Malfoy!"

I could feel everybody's eyes burned on the scene that was enfolding in front of me but I just couldn't look up. I felt a hand soothingly rub my back.

" Don't you touch her!"

" I already did you idiot, how do you think she got pregnant?" I heard Draco say as I felt his hand tense on my back for just a second.

" Bollocks, Hermoine would never let you touch her. Stupid prick"

" Ron!" I yelled finally finding my voice again. I looked up at Draco and turned to Ron.

" Whoever I choose to touch or not, is none of your bussiness... " I replied hitting a nerve with Ron. I could see it on his face. " Just because I wouldn't let you lay a hand on me doesn't mean I wouldn't let Draco."

Ron was fuming by now but I could still feel Draco's hand on my back and it gave me the strenght to continue.

" You're just mad because Draco got something you know you could never have."

" He probably raped you or something."

" Trust me, it all happened with full consent." Draco smirked. "From both sides."

" Like you would ever willingly touch that Mudblood, Draco you must be kidding." Pansy Parkinson suddenly interjected.

" I'd rather touch her then you pugface."

" You're just saying that 'cause she's carrying your halfblood spawn. You wouldn't even have bothered to look at her twice before."

" You take that back!" Draco shouted moving in front of me now.

" I will not have you talking about my son or his mother in that way. The same goes for you weasel. Do you understand?" He said shutting Ron up before he could even try to make a comment.

" Hermoine, I think we should head back to our dorm now."

" I agree." I replied before I took his hand and we left the great hall leaving everyone else to stare at our retreating form.

* * *

**I'm not going to make any excuses, I've been away from this story for a long long time and I'm very sorry. I'll try to update more often again but I can't promise anything but " I'll try". Hope you like the chapter, It didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it too but I can live with it...**


	7. The next step

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything of the Harry potter empire...**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I couldn't believe that bloody git. He was supposed to be her friend. I knew that if I was angry Hermione must be fuming.

"Mione? Are you okay?"

" I don't know Draco… I just... I need some time to think."

" Mione, all you need to worry about is yourself and the baby. I'll take care of the rest."

I turned around to walk her towards our dorm.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"Hermione Granger, please do not insult me like that. I'm a Malfoy, not a Weasley. Malfoy's don't do foolishness." I smiled at her smugly.

She just rolled her eyes and replied " I just don't want my baby to grow up without a father you know…" batting her eyes at me.

" Merlin woman, can't we just have one serious conversation?"

"No." She replied walking away from me.

" Come here you little minx" I replied causing her to start running with me trailing behind her.

* * *

We reached our dorm feeling exhausted and with my arms around her waist we fell to the sofa.

" You know, I could get used to this" She whispered softly.

" What? Me chasing behind you? Forget it!" I said smiling.

" No silly! This, us… just sitting on the sofa together, enjoying each others company."

"Oh that.. I guess it would be nice." I replied pulling her tighter towards my body.

I softly kissed her forehead.

She smiled at me before pressing her soft lips against mine. I could definitely get used to this.

This time I tried to deepen the kiss which she gladly obliged to. I couldn't believe I hadn't tried this before. It felt like heaven on earth.

* * *

**Hermoine's POV**

I couldn't believe how right this felt. I started to caress the soft hairs on the back of his neck while I felt his hand move towards my pregnant belly.

I broke the kiss for a second to smile at him. Signalling that it was ok, I was fine with it. Putting my lips on his again, I felt him pull me closer once more.

He started pulling me on his lap but I pushed him over, straddling him.

This time he broke the kiss. "Mione, are you sure this is okay? The baby.."

" Draco, the baby won't even notice. He's still too small. It'll just be a bit different from the first time." I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me and lifted me.

"Draco, you shouldn't..."

" Ssshhh... You're not that heavy yet 'Mione, I can easily hold you." He said as he winked at me.

He carried me up to his room and gently layed me down on the bed before joining me.

He started caressing my belly again.

" Are you sure you don't want to get to know me first?" he asked smirking at me.

" What's there to know.." I replied while giving him little kisses in between. "You're the father of my child" kiss, " you love him and me." kiss, "You're sweet." Kiss, "You'll stand up for us when we need it." Kiss, " you'll take your responsibility." Kiss, "you're a momma's boy" smile, kiss, " you're devilishly handsome" kiss, "and undeniably sexy" I smiled before kissing him full on the mouth which he gladly accepted.

* * *

** Ok so it's incredibly short but I'm trying to write my way out of writer's block so please excuse me for such a short chapter.**

**I must say you have Emeraldserpent36 to thank for this because of the amazing review and asking/pleading me to write again. **

**To all of you other incredible reviewers, love you guys!**

** Hopefully 'till a next chapter very soon.**


End file.
